


Late night love.

by Alina123



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina123/pseuds/Alina123





	Late night love.

Aria and Noah had left the villa 1 week ago, in that week they had hardly had 2 minutes to themselves. They had each returned to their homes the night before, they spent a hour on facetime before heading to bed. As Aria lay in bed that night her thoughts consumed her, she couldn't get the images of Noah fucking her on the terrace out of her mind. She couldn't help but find herself turned on thinking about his hands exploring his body. How it felt to have him inside her. She wanted him, it was only 11.30pm, she remembered that she and Noah had swapped addresses. Before she realised what she was doing, she was out of bed. She had a idea, she wanted to see him now, she pulled open her underwear draw, fumbling around until she found her favourite lingerie set. Black lace, she always loved how it looked on her body, she slipped it on before sitting at her dresser, feeling confident she applied her make up, her hair fell down her shoulders. She fumbled around her wardrobe to find her long trench coat. Admiring herself in the mirror she thought 'this is like something from a movie' She quickly called a uber, within 10 minutes she found herself in the passenger seat, fidgeting with her hands, she suddenly began worrying this was a bad idea, maybe Noah wouldn't be impressed to find her on his doorstep in the middle of the night, maybe he would think the underwear and trench coat was cliche. She began having second thoughts, but as she was considering going back she was snapped out of her thoughts by the driver 'Miss, we have arrived'. She thanked the driver and stepped out of the car, in front of her was Noah's door, there was only one room that was lit up with a low light, stepping towards the door, she tapped 3 times, a light flicked on in the hallway, she took a deep breath and the door opened. 

There he stood, in his boxers, her eyes fixed on his abs for a moment before shifting up to his face. He beamed at her, although clearly taken by surprise, 'Aria' he exclaimed, before he could say anything else she pushed him back through the door, her lips crashed on his, a hand on either side of his soft cheeks, she felt him smiling. He pushed her back, closing the door behind them. She breaks the kiss, 'your alone right?' a cheeky smile spreading across her face. 'off course' he answered. 'good' she replied. He took her hand and lead her into the living room. She took a look around the room, Noah had been reading a book, the book left open turned upside down keeping his place, a brown leather bookmark beside it. Noah turned to put the floor lamp on, Aria decided to take the chance, she unbuttoned the coat, slipping it off her shoulders, Noah flicked on the lamp and turned towards her, his eyes widen and jaw drops as he sees her standing there, coat open, draped around her shoulders, her hair laying perfectly over her shoulders, his eyes make their way to her face, shes looking him dead in the eye, biting her perfect lip. A look he had given her numerous times in the villa. Wow he thought to himself, he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life, no one compared to her. 'Wow' he stutters. 'speechless?' she questions. 'something like that' he manages to reply. Without realising, its almost like they are magnets drawing each other in, they have been pulled into each other, standing face to face, Noah instantly leans in, gently kissing her, breathing her in. Soon the kiss becomes, faster and harder. 'Take me to bed Noah' she breathes. With that he picks her up, her wrapping her legs around him, their lips meet again, Aria feels herself being lowered to the bed, Noah pressing himself into her body, grinding on her, his hands tangled in her hair, her hands roaming his back. Noah pulls away, 'give me a minute' he says before dashing out of the room. He returns, holding something, at first she doesn't recognise what it is. Wait is that the leather book mark she thinks to herself. Noah smirks at her, he walks over and positions himself over her. He reaches up and drags the bookmark across her collarbone, down between her breasts, down her stomach, around her hip, straight down her leg, on the way back up he slides it up her inner thigh, he then brings it to her vagina, he starts rubbing it up and down. Aria thinks to herself...wow...Noah the hottest librarian I’ve ever laid eyes on is teasing me with a freaking bookmark!! And why does it feel so good?...Noah then slowly makes his way to her breasts, he slips his hand under her back unclasping her bra, she looks at him, her eyes never leaving his as he slips it off. He runs the bookmark across her breasts several times, he circles each nipple several times, tapping them with the bookmark. Dropping the bookmark, he lowers his head to her breasts, taking each nipple in his mouth, he switches between lightly nibbling to them to running his tongue across them. Aria has never had a nipple orgasm before, she was pretty sure she was getting there and Noah knew it. He brought his mouth up to her ear and whispered 'not yet' Aria wasn't sure she would be able to stop it, 'please' she moaned. This amused Noah, he quickly slipped between her legs, he saw the wet patch on her panties, he began licking her through her panties, he pushed them aside, sticking his tongue between her lips he slid his tongue up and down and back up to her clit, Aria started bucking her hips, she was loosing control, Noah slid a finger in her using his thumb to rub her clit, he looked up at her face, he wanted to watch her come. Soon she threw her head back, moaning, hands gripping the sheets like she was holding on for dear life. She lay panting for a few seconds before she sat up, she pulled Noah towards her, she pushed him onto his back, Noah loved that she was taking control. She leaned into him, kissing his neck, she worked her way down, swapping to running her tongue down his body, until she reached the rim of his shorts, she pulled at them, Noah lifted to let her take them off. She had a fire in her eye as she took in the sight of his naked body, perfectly sculpted, her eyes made there way down to his dick, her head followed, Noah was already hard, he was hard from the second her saw her in her underwear. She trailed kisses down his pubic bone, she reached the tip of his dick, she planted a kiss on the end before taking it in her mouth, she swirled the tip with her tongue, volts of electricity sped up Noah spine. She licked down his length, before taking it in her mouth once more, Noah gripped the back of her head, lightly pushing her head down, his dick hit the back of her throat, she slid her mouth up and down, Noah still had a grip on her head, he began thrusting her mouth faster, she could feel him twitching in her mouth, his dick was swelling and he was close, 'Aria' he moaned before his come hit the back of her throat, he looked down and watched her swallow his come.   
He reached into his bedside drawer pulling out a condom. She knelt in front of him, waiting for him to put it on. Once it was on, she pushed him back and lowered herself over his dick, sliding herself down it. A moan slipped out of Noah’s mouth. She slid up and down as he thrust hard into her, The room filled with the sounds of their moans. They didn't have to be quiet here. Looking into each others eyes, completely consumed in each other, Noah reaches down to her clit, knowing he was close, he wanted her to get there first, rubbing his finger up and down her clit, she grinds picking up the pace, 'Noah' she screams as she erupts, Noah, immediately lets go, he moans loudly. Aria collapses into his chest, he wraps his arms around her. Both lying there, breathing in sync, Aria can feel Noah’s heart beating rapidly against her. They both lie there soaking in the moment.   
'Your amazing' Noah finally says. 'your not too bad yourself' she looks up and smiles at him.   
'More soon?' he grins  
'Much more, please' she grins at him.

Soon Aria has drifted off. Noah lays taking her in, he thinks back to the villa, he remembers the first time he saw her smile, a smile that could light up the world he thought. He recalled how he would watch her across the grass, laughing with her fellow islanders, a laugh that would make anybody smile, it was infectious, even lying there it brought a smile to his face. He recalled how she had just gotten ready one evening, she spent ages on her hair and make up. She had came out into the garden, breath taking as usual, when bobby scooped her up and ran towards the pool, jumping in, they both surfaced, she was laughing, her and bobby splashed each other and laughed for ages. She wasn't mad that he had ruined her hair and make up. He remembered how she would often show the guys up in the gym, all the guys had crushes on her at one point. He recalled how well she did with the baby challenge. Hope was his partner and she was awful at it, he watched Aria a lot that day, in awe of how well she did by herself since Lucas wasn't much help. His fondest memory was how he felt talking to her, or watching her talk to someone about something she was passionate about, how her smile would beam and she would get all cute and giddy. He recalled the sparkle in her eyes after he was able to text her family, how she had spoke about them with so much love and respect. She valued her family just how he did his. 

She once told him about her previous partner cheated on her, he broke her. This is what led to her love island journey. He hated that she had gone through pain but he was thankful that it lead him to meet her. The truth was he was falling for her rapidly. He was sure it was too soon...but was it really after all he had spent the whole summer with her, he fell for her more and more everyday.

As he lay thinking about how she was hurt before.   
He quietly started singing a song, that reminded him so much of the situation.

'You broke her heart down with ease, now i'm picking up every piece, you must be so hard to please, I wish i could say thank you for all of the mistakes, thank you for all of the pain, i guess somebody's loss is another's gain, i'm saying thank you to the one who let her get away’

She stirs, squinting her eyes open, she looks at him, in her sleepy haze. 'where you singing?' she asks. 'Sorry, i didn't realise you'd hear me, he replies 'Come on, lets get you back to sleep' he says holding her tighter. She sinks into the cuddle, a few minutes pass and hes sure she is asleep, he rubs his hand up and down her back before whispering 'I love you Aria' not knowing she wasn't asleep like he had thought. 'I love you Noah' she replies sleepily . They are both unaware that they were smiling to themselves, he kisses her on the forehead before they both fall asleep, wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
